Shot Dumb Moments 2
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: Luciado has let me continue this story. its taken weeks to come up with ideas and i have become better at humor. so this will be not as good as her story but close to it. so please r&r tell me what you think i should do to improve.
1. moments 30

**Luciado was nice enough to let me continue this story.**

**I don't own tales of symphonia.**

**Dumb Humorous Moments: 2**

**Lloyd's father. (31)**

"**Lloyd would you like to meet your father" said Yuan.**

**Lloyd exits house…**

"**No it can't be…" said Lloyd.**

"**Yes it is Lloyd I am your father" said Darth Vader.**

"**Darth what are you doing here" asked Yuan.**

"**Kratos said he'd pay me 50 bucks if I did it" said Darth.**

Fire men at work 3 (32) 

"**Well Genis we've done good" said Lloyd.**

"**Wait I just remembered something" said Genis.**

"**Oh no please don't tell me another place is on fire" said Lloyd.**

"**No our yellow liquid should have caused the fire to spread" said Genis.**

**-fire reappears-**

"**Quick pee on it" said Lloyd doing just that.**

"**But that will cause it to spread" said Genis.**

**The fire engulfs symphonia and that's the end.**

**Night in flanoir (33).**

"**I think we can be good friends Sheena" said Lloyd.**

"**Friends" said Sheena.**

"**What you don't want to" asked Lloyd?**

"**Idiot" said Sheena.**

**-push-**

**Sheena falls of to rail.**

"**That's for calling me an idiot bitch" said Lloyd.**

**Escape from Kavar (34)**

**Sheena summons that guardian thing.**

**Guardian creates smoke and teleports our hero's.**

"**Thanks Sheena but why did that gas smell so bad" asked Lloyd?**

"**Beets me" said Sheena.**

'**I knew I shouldn't have had that burrito' thinks Sheena.**

**Kratos is a rock star (35)**

"**Lloyd did you now that its because of you I had to join Mithos again" said Kratos.**

"**Why is it my fault" asked Lloyd?**

"**Because of you me and Anna had to give up on being rock stars and I became an alcoholic and I got drunk and shoved you and your mom off a cliff and Noishe and I thought both of you went to a strip bar" yelled Kratos.**

"**WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" cries Lloyd.**

**First time in Triet (36)**

"**Man its hot" said Lloyd.**

**Then a rock band comes in and sings.**

"**Its getting hot in her so take off all your cloths" sang the band.**

**Lloyd kills them.**

**Gardeners (37).**

"**We are gonna crash" said Genis.**

"**AAAAAHHHHH" yells Lloyd.**

**-crash-**

"**Were are we" asked Lloyd?**

**Man with dog ears pops up.**

"**Hi my name is Inuyasha and you guys must be the gardeners. Okay first go over there, Kiade's house is like a pile of shit" said Inuyasha.**

**-stab-**

"**NNNOOOOOOOOO" yells Kagome coming out of nowhere.**

**-stab-**

"**Well what now" asked Lloyd?**

"**Lets go take a shit" said Genis.**

"**Reganomics" said Lloyd.**

**Lloyd and Colette.(38)**

**Colette walks in the door in a metal body and laughs like Bevis from Bevis and Butthead.**

"**He he I'm back" says Colette.**

**Shoots everyone.**

"**Thanks Colette those people were starting to get me ticked" said Lloyd.**

**Shoots Lloyd **

"**This is cool" says Colette.**

Unrefined (39) 

"**I'm tired of Kratos always telling me I'm unrefined! He's done **

**it since I was little!" cried Lloyd!**

**Flashback...**

"**BLEAHH!" belched Lloyd.**

"**Lloyd your vomit is unrefined!" yelled Kratos**

"**P"**

"**Your diaper-crapping is unrefined! You must eat more corn if **

**you are to be compared to my crapping!" yelled Kratos!**

"**Dat's just gwoss" said Lloyd.**

"**... Shut up" yelled Kratos.**

**How they really defeated Mithos (40)**

Battle start… 

**Lloyd walks up to Mithos and tries pocking him in the eyes several times but Mithos keeps puuting his hand inbetween his fingers.**

"**OKAY THAT'S IT" yelled Lloyd punching Mithos in the face.**

"**AH MY NEW NOSE" cried Mithos.**

"**Your power is truly great I surrender" said Mithos.**

**End.**

**Okay not my greatest idea but it took me weeks to come up with this stuff. It took a month to make up some puns and non-puns but hey can't blame a guy for trying.**


	2. moments 40

Hello people. Today we have better humor and at least 1 bad moment for Lloyd and a taco. Just read to find out what happens.

I don't own tales of symphonia.

Ch.2 of dumb moments

_**Lloyd gets a phone call (41)**_

"Who am I , what number did you call never call hear again" hangs up phone

"I guess I showed him" said Lloyd.

"No one messes with Lloyd Ar" said Lloyd

_**Colette goes to the doctor (42)**_

"Okay Colette now lets take a look at that Bergina" said the doctor

00

"_**The Leap (43)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Lloyd as he leaped off a cliff to his doom.

He fell inside a hot dog stand.

"Where's the cream fillin" asked Lloyd. XP

_**Lloyd goes to the Beach (44)**_

"Why'd I come here again" said Lloyd.

Floor falls apart and Lloyd falls into a deep pit.

But it wasn't Lloyd falling it was his fat, bald stunt double.

Lloyd replaces his stunt double when he hits the ground.

"Come on buds drink my suds in a world of pure inebriation" sang Willy Wonka the one from family guy.

Lloyd slowly backed away fell into the chocolate making machine and made the first candy called Ice Charades.

Ice Charades ingredients: 1 Lloyd Irving/Arourin.

Zelos thinks he's ugly (45) 

Zelos jumps off a cliff and dies because he thinks he's ugly since he became 25 years old.

"I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD" he said falling to his death.

And if you are ugly you can still hear him saying "I'm ugly and I'm proud"

Colette could here "I'm ugly and I'm proud" in her head and jumped off the same cliff along with Genis, Mark, Naruto, Sakura, a dog, a cat, a bird, a flying Eagle, a monkey, Sasuke, Kratos, Dirk, Edward Elric, a hippie, your grandma, your grandpa, and your future son, but most of all Colette and her loogie (you know what I mean)

_**Ending of Tales of symphonia opening (46)**_

Okay we all know what happens near the ending right. How Lloyd's sheaths his sword. Well here's what happens on take one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Lloyd stabbing his leg.

_**Lloyd gets a car (47)**_

Lloyd crashes through a schools wall. Lloyd gets out of the runs in front of it and Lloyd looked at his car.

"How the hell did this car get in here" asked Lloyd.

_**Sheena's near death experience (48) **_

Sheena was near death now.

Sheena woke up and found herself on a bed with white sheets and pillows. A sign hung over the bed it said Welcome To HEAVEN.

"Wow so this is heaven" said Sheena.

Sheena was now at the entrance of the hotel.

"Time to see what heaven is like" said Sheena.

She opened the door and saw angels beating each other's with sticks, chairs, swords, and mamodo's

Sheena immediately woke up from the near death experience. She was in the same place again but with red sheets instead. She looked to her right and saw Mike Myers.

_**Lloyd eats a taco (49)**_

Lloyd slowly bit into the taco.

All of a sudden a hurricane hit Symphonia.

He did it again and yet another hurricane appeared.

"Umm…" said Lloyd still eating the taco.

_Every time you eat a taco a hurricane plans its revenge on symphonia. (Bad moment)_

_**Colette goes to the beach (50)**_

Lloyd held 2 movies in his hand. Colette goes to the Beach and Colette doesn't go to the beach.

"The store will be closing in 5 minutes" said a man on the microphone.

Lloyd was struggling on which movie to rent from BLOCKBUSTER.

End

Okay truth is the last one was my sister's idea. I said it'll will never work. Well stay tuned for more dumb humorous moments.


End file.
